Advances in electronic communications technologies have interconnected people and allowed for distribution of information perhaps better and faster than ever before. To illustrate, personal computers, handheld devices, mobile phones, set-top box devices, and other electronic access devices are increasingly being used to access, store, download, share, and/or otherwise process various types of media content (e.g., video, audio, photographs, and/or multimedia).
However, it has become more difficult for users to locate media content that actually interests the users. It has become especially difficult for users to efficiently locate and access media content about trending topics (e.g., current events, news, subjects currently being discussed more than other subjects, etc.). For example, in current implementations, social media applications and platforms have a large amount of trivial and often frivolous information that a user must sift through in order to locate information about trending topics or topics of interest to the user. In addition, the number of media content choices available to users by way of set-top box devices and other types of media content processing devices has seen enormous growth, making it more difficult to identify and locate relevant media content. Moreover, trending topics are often discussed in media programs, such as news programming and talk shows, for only small amounts of time, and program guides often provide little or no detail about specific topics to be discussed during a program. As a result, a user may not be able to efficiently identify trending topics or locate media content related to trending topics by the use of traditional methods, such as channel surfing or referring to program guides.